No Action Without Reason
by BrokenPoet12
Summary: A preveiw for a later fic I will write. Just looking for feedback before I dive in headfirst. Hermione has to go in to protective custody. Remus is her guardian.
1. Resurected

  
  
Disclaimer...none of this is mine...dont sue me  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Diagon Alley was far busier then usual. The snow covering the streets of the small wizarding village made passing through them all the more treacherous. Twice Hermione had almost slipped on a patch of ice hidden underneath the white blanket. Pulling her robes around her tighter, she weaved in and out of the large crowds. Making her way to an out of the way bookstore, she pulled open the door and stepped in. As she shook the snow from her hair, she was greeted by the shop owner.  
  
"Ello Hermione. Back again I see. Still looking for that book I take it?" Mr Thompson asked. Seeing Hermione's nod he smiled. "Well, it hasn't come in here yet but I do have one or two othres you may fancy while you wait for the other. Care to look?"  
  
"Oh course Mr. Thompson. Thank you." She said warmly, following the old wizard into his back room. Once there, the store owner turned and closed the door. Taking out his wand, Hermione moved off to the side and watched. Thompson recited a quiet spell, moved his wand over three seperate books and watched as the shelf slid away to reveal a hidden passage.  
  
"Mind yourself Lass. There have been rumors afoot. Some of them concern you." He warned.  
  
"Yes I know. I'll be careful." She nodded, stepping into the passage and removing a lantern from the wall.  
  
"See that you are Miss Granger. See that you are." With that, Hermione turned and started down the dark passage and Mr. Thomspon turned. As the bookshelf began to slide in to place, a stack of books sitting on a table close by fell over. Grumbling to himself about his old bones, Mr. Thompson bent over to collect them. As he did, he felt a brush of cold air against his face. Straightening he took out his wand and looked around. "Who's there?" he growled. The bookshelf slid shut and he replaced the books on the table. With his wand still in hand, Thompson made his way slowly to the door.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Hermione walked down the cold, dimly lit passage for what seemed like endless minutes. She had made the journey countless times before, but it never seemed to improve or grow shorter. As she rounded a corner a sound behind her made her whirl. Pulling her wand out she pressed herself against the wall and looking into the darkness she had just come through. 'Could it have been...no, there's no one down here. All those rumors make you paranoid Hermione.' Shrugging her shoulders slightly, Hermione lowered her wand but kept a tight grip as she resumed her journey down the tunnel. A faint light became visible as she rounded the final corner of her journey.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Miss Granger. How nice of you to join us. Late as usual." came the sneering voice of Severus Snape.  
  
"My apologies, Severus." She said evenly, " I was unaware that you set the timetable for the meetings about the information I have gathered. If this is the case, it wont happen again." glaring as she finished, Hermione cleared her throat and looked to the other two faces in the room. "Professor Dumbledore, Harry" she said, nodding to them.  
  
"Goodevening Miss Granger. I trust you are well?" Dumbledore asked. Throughout her years at Hogwarts, the old headmaster had never seemed to age. He still looked the same as he had in her first year.  
  
"Of course Professor. Thankyou." Her eyes drifted to Harry's. He barely acknowladged her presance aside from a curt nod. Ever since his Godfather's death, Harry had grown increasingly distant. Hermione stopped worrying about it in her 7th year. There were far more pressing matters at hand then a brooding mourner, even if he was her friend.  
  
"As you have undoubtedly heard Miss Granger, there have been rumors floating around. It seems that you may have become a target for the remaining death eaters. After Voldemort's disapearance last year, his surviving followers began to hunt down certain students from Hogwarts. Unfortunatly, we lost several of them." Dumbledore stopped for a moment. Sadness flickered across his old eyes and then left. "Ronald, George and Fred Weasly. Neville Longbottom. Cho Chang and many others fell victims to these attacks. Their loss, is very painful. Especially I imagine, for those of you that were close to them." At this, the old headmaster's eyes looked Harry over. At the mention of Cho's name, her had gone completely rigid. She had been pregnant when the Death Eaters found her. Harry still hadn't recovered. Then Ron and his brothers had disapeared for months. They found them later, at least the bodies. So much loss in such a short time had profoundly affected Harry and Hermione, only in completely different ways.  
  
"Now the Death Eaters have two targets left. Yourself and Mr. Potter are the last surviving members of your Dumbledore's Army. I'm afraid..both you and Harry are going to have to be placed under protection. We are very close to finishing the remaining followers of Voldemort, but as with eevrything, it takes time. After this meeting, each of you will be taken under the protection of an Order of the Pheonix member. They will take you to an undisclosed location and make sure that there is no chance for you to be harmed. " Dumbledore waited while both Harry and Hermione absorbed the information. "It is time for you to go." He said finally. Hermione looked around for anyone else in the room but saw no one. Giving Dumbledore a questioning look, she started when she felt a hand grip her arm. A hand she couldn't see. Looking back to Dumbledore, he gave her a slight nod and before anyone could react, she had reached up and ripped the invisiblity cloak from the owner of the hand on her arm.  
  
"Hello Hermione. How've you been?" Remus Lupin asked her. A slight smile playing across his grey eyes.  
  
"I thought you were dead!" She said, not able to believe he was in front of her.  
  
"Perhaps this is a conversation best saved for a leter date Headmaster. After all, Miss Granger's late arrival and Mr. Lupin's...circumstances have endangered us all. It would be best if they got on their way wouldn't it? Snape said, from behind everyone. Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"Quite right Severus. The two of you must leave the city quickly. Remus, you know where to take her. And you must get there before tomorrow's nightfall" Lupin nodded.  
  
"Wait, who is guarding Harry?" Hermione asked, looking at him.  
  
"I am Miss Granger. I will be taking him until this is all over." Dumbledore said, a smile on his face. Hermione nodded. "Farewell Miss Granger, Remus. Perhaps the next time we are all together it will be under far better circumstances."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Walking back through the corridor, Remus and Hermione were silent. Everytime Remus looked at her, he started to speak but was unable to finish. Finally Hermione stopped abruptly. When he turned to question her, he was silenced as she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"You have no idea how hard it was, trying to accept the fact that you were dead Remus. You have no idea what it felt like. And now you're here..and you have to take care of me. I don't understand. Where have you been?" She asked, a tear falling down her face. It was quickly wiped away by Lupin's thumb. A gentle smile had replaced the concerned look on his face.  
  
"I was..where I had to be to keep you safe. I've been fighting to keep you alive because I had to come back and see you again. There are things you need to know. Things I have to tell you. But now is not the time. We have precious little of it until we reach the saftey of our destination. Tomorrow night is the first of the full moon. If we don't reach our destination by then, I'm afraid I will become the biggest risk to you. After all I've done, I can't allow myself to be the one who could hurt you." As he finished, his hand moved up to stroke the side of Hermione's face. The other moved a stray piece of her hair behind her ear. Taking hold of her hand, Lupin smiled and they both turned down the tunnel.  
  
"We need to finish this then. Maybe tomorrow, maybe not. But after all this time, this is the one thing we have to finish Remus." He nodded silently and they crept into the darkness from the tunnel....  
  
-Fin-  
  
for now... 


	2. Heat

Okay..not sure how often I'm going to update and not actually sure where this is going to go..but here's chapter two for now.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

He dropped to his knees as they walked along the dark path in the forest. Just as Hermione turned to question him, the light of the moon washed over the two of them.

"Remus!"

"No Hermione! Run away. We're too late, run! I don't want you to see this." Remus choked out, gasping for air as pain wracked his body.

Hermione fell to her knees beside him, and pulled him into her arms. He struggled for a moment until she uttered a quiet spell. Immediatly the pain disapeared and he calmed. As he panted his body began to shift. Grey fur emerged all over his skin. Ripping at his collar, he tore his robe away and then his shirt. Rolling out of Hermione's arms, he crawled a few feet away and disapeared into a shadow.

"Remus!? Where are you?!" An answering growl made her whirl. Behind her stood a large, grey form. Upright on two legs, it had the head of a wolf. Long arms and legs with killing claws at the ends were the only thing marring the rest of the human features. The creature took a hunched step foreward. Then another, as a low growl escaped. Suddenly a shiver passed through the lean body and the thing that had been Remus fell to all fours. Hermione took a step foreward, reaching out a hand as the wolf whimpered softly.

Just as her fingers grazed the grey fur, his hand shot up and gripped her wrist. He stood to his full height. towwering over her. The once blue eyes had turned into a deep hazel. Hermione swallowed hard as the large muzzle of the wolf lowered. Just as he reached her throat, she felt his hot breath on her neck. He was smelling her. The grip on her wrist lessened until Remus finally released her.

'The potion!' she realised. For a moment she had been afraid he hadn't taken it. He was alright now. Hermione looked him over. She had never imagined his transformation to be as drastic. In her third year she had not actually seen it, only the after effects. Now, she understood why he always looked worn and tired after the full moon. The wolf before her crouched down, looking Hermione up and down. An almost predatory look mixed with a playful one crossed his face. With a toss of his head, Remus stood again and took a few steps away. When Hermione did not follow her turned again and stepped foreward. Looking back once more he was surprised to see she wasn't there.

Inhaling deeply, he caught her faint scent. Something was off about it this time. A low growl behind him, made him turn. Before him stood a large black wolf. Definantly female, with dark brown eyes and fur that was darker then the woods around them. A low growl escaped Remus as he stepped foreward. A cool breeze picked up then, and brouht the wolf's scent to his sensitive nose. It was her. But..how?

'She is an Animagus?' His human mind had finally emerged fully. Inside he laughed. 'That was Hermione for you' This time it was Hermione with the playful look. She tossed her head and motioned for him to follow. Remus stood there for a moment. Hermione didn't wait, she turned and took off into the darkness. Without a second though, Remus bolted after her.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

She woke in his arms. Naked and warm. They were both streaked with mud and in need of a bath. Hermione examend him there in the silence of the forest. Traced his scars, the hollows of his body, the muscle. Every bit of skin her fingers could touch. His eyes flew open as she traced his lips for the third time.

Quickly Remus leaned forward and crushed his mouth to hers. A soft moan escaped her lips as he ran his tounge against them. She allowed him entrance in seconds and met his tounge with her own.

To her he tasted of the stream they had drank from. Of sweat and heat and arrousal.

To him, she tasted perfect. Everything he had imagined for years.

Moving feverishly, he dragged his lips across her skin. Tounge darting out to taste her soft neck, then collar bone, then breasts. Her hands tangled in his hair as a moan escaped.

The scent of his skin was driving her insane.

The taste of her skin had him over the edge.

Quickly he rolled her to her back and settled on top of her. His hands roamed down her sides, resting on her hips. Their kisses became bruising in intensity. Moving a hand between them he touched her intimatly and she arched her back hard. Panting she pulled his mouth against hers again. He did not stop his finger's movements. His senses picked up every whimper she made. Every soft cry driving him higher. His nose picked up her heady scent. He wanted to drown in it. He knew her body was aching for him. His was for hers. But his last bit of self control stopped him from buring himself inside her.

Reluctantly he pulled his lips from hers. Breathlessly he spoke, his lips darting on and off hers as she tried to pull him back. "Hermione"

"Remus?" She asked, a moan escaping as his fingers still moved between her legs. "Don't stop. I want this. I always have."

"I want you to know Hermione. I'm in love with you." Her gritted his teeth as her raised hips brushed his sensitive skin.

"I know. I'm so in love with you. I died with you when they told me you were gone. You're back from the dead Remus. I love you so much. I need you." She leaned up and kissed him softly. Her tounge moving into his warm mouth.

"I want to worship you Hermione." With that he parted her legs gently and placed himself at her opening. As their lips connected again he pushed himself fully inside of her. Swallowing her moan, he kissed her gently. Hermione whimpered softly, trying to adjust. After a moment she moved her hips and they began a gentle motion. His lips moved all across her naked skin as he nails bit into the skin of his back. Still they moved together. Pace increasing but no loss of control. Soon the end was upon them both and with a loud cry they crashed down together.

Afterwards they lay side by side, still naked on the forest floor. Both of them in peaceful sleep. Remus's arm was wrapped firmly around Hermione as she held tightly to his body. Both of them slept dreamlessly, for the first time in months.

X X X X X X X X X

Okay. it seems like random sex right? I'll explain it next chapter. Hope you like it


	3. I can feel you

X X X X X X X X X X

The smell of water and the cold brought them slowly from their sleep. There in the quiet forest, they woke naked and entwined. Lupin, who had been aware of warmth pressed against his chest, opened his eyes with a start when the source shivered slightly and tried to burrow further into him.

"Hermione? Hermione wake up." Her only response was a muffled groan as she wrapped herself tighter around him. Gently, he shook her until her eyes opened. With a shy smile he looked down at her. "Good morning" After a moment, the shock passed over her face and she reeled away from him.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh My GOD!" Without meaning to, her eyes moved over Remus's entire body and she quickly turned a shade of deep red. He laughed despite himself as he reached a hand to calm her. When he touched her bare skin she jumped slightly and he sighed.

"Hemione. It's only me. It's Remus. Don't be afraid."

"I know! I just..we..you..I.."

"Made love?"

"Well yes..but..and"

"Enjoyed it?"

"Absolutly, it's just.."

"A bit of a surprise to wake up naked in the arms of an older man after a night in the forest with the same man as a werewolf and in Animagus form?"

"Well actually.." she stopped speaking for a moment and Remus saw the red on her face darken another shade. Suddenly she looked up and met his eyes, a small smile on her face. "...it was quite nice to wake up with you like that."

Remus placed his hand on hers once more and leaned foreward. Gently he placed his lips upon her forhead and he felt the tensions drain out of her. "I'm sorry if this isn't what you wanted. It's just that when it happened.."

"No. This is what I wanted. What I want. I always have. I just..I'm not sure why it happened this morning is all. You transformed and so did I and then we..what did we do last night? I mean..aside from this?"

Remus sat quietly for a moment and then a grin crossed his tired face. "Technically we did this in the early morning. As for last night, it's hard to remember. All I remember is running with you." Hermione laughed at his joke and he was glad for it. She was still tense. He could hear her heart beating. Unconsciously his thumb was stroking the back of her hand as his fingers entwined with hers. "As for the other...situation the only thing I can think of is instinct."

"What do you mean?" She looked at him puzzled.

"I mean that you were a wolf and for the most part so was I. It is known that wolves mate for life. They are affectionate and family orriented. You might say once they're in love, thay stay that way. Maybe they brought out something we hadn't acknowledged but they could sense." Remus dropped his head slightly. Even after her confession to him this morning, it had been in the heat of an act that brought passion to the surface. After all his time away from her he had begun to wonder if she had loved him as much as he had her. Now his doubt was screaming in his ears and he was waiting for her rejection.

When her lips touched his he was surprised. Though it was for a brief moment, he felt heat rising inside of him once more and in the back of his mind he wondered about it. Slowly he returned her kiss but just as he moved his hands to her face she pulled away from him.

"I can feel the doubt inside of you Remus. I can feel you ready for me to tell you no. I don't know why I can feel it..but I can feel something else too. Do you know what it is?" He only shook his head, unable to look away from her. "I can feel your love. I meant what I said. I am in love with you. I have been for a long time. Can't you feel it?"

Remus closed his eyes for a minute. He focused on Hermione's hand within his own. Focused on the way it felt to touch her. Without his bidding, memories of before flooded him. He saw her moving beneath him. Then he felt something. He felt the desire inside of her. Felt the passion and the need. He felt her love for him. His eyes flew open to find Hermione a few inches away.

"I can feel you." He whispered almost in awe. She only nodded. A smile on her face.

"Hermione? What's happening to us?"

"I don't know Remus. Maybe it's the bond you spoke of. Maybe it's more. But I'm not afraid of it. I'm not afraid of you." Her fingers under his chin sent a jolt through him. He could feel the want in her and his own built to match it. Slowly he lowered his face to hers and just as his lips grazed her's, he whispered something.

"I love you Hermione."

With that they came together.

X X X X X X X X X X X


End file.
